


Voice Change

by orphan_account



Category: Junior Express (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Patrick seeks Francis help when his voice seems to be gone





	Voice Change

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt fill from ages ago

Francis was sleeping soundly until he was being forcefully shaken awake. He opened his eyes and found a very panicked Green shaking him. 

“Patrick, what do you want?” Francis asked angrily. He still had another hour before he’d need to be awake. Green tapped his throat and opened his mouth, as if he were going to speak. Francis groaned and pulled the boy out into the dining cart. 

“What?!” The waiter asked. Green did it again. 

“Patrick, I am too tired to deal with your-“ Francis said angrily but stopped when Green grabbed him. He gripped his throat tightly and gave Francis a pleading look. 

“Does your throat hurt? I can go make you some tea” Francis offered, finally realizing something was wrong with the green-haired boy. Green shook his head and pulled at his hair. 

“Patrick, I don’t understand when you don’t use your words-“ Francis said tiredly. Green perked up at the words and pointed at his throat and then at Francis mouth. 

“You-can’t speak?” Francis asked. Green nodded desperately. Francis looked at him strangely. 

“Green, I still don’t understand. Why can’t you speak?” Francis asked him. Green gave him a look. 

“No, you’re right. You can’t speak. I’m guessing you think I can help you?” Francis asked. Green nodded sadly. Francis couldn’t stand seeing that little pout he did. 

“Let me go get my book” Francis said, causing Green to jump in excitement. 

Green paced the rest car as Francis sat on the couch, reading through his magic book. 

“You have a lot of explaining to do. It says here you’ve been cursed, how did you manage to do that?” Francis asked. Green shrugged and put his chin on Francis’ soft shoulder. Green loved the material Francis’ onesie was made of. It was a lot like his own but it smelled so much nicer. 

“You aren’t even paying attention” Green heard. He hadn’t realized he had closed his eyes and was rubbing his cheek against Francis thick shoulder. Green stood up suddenly, his cheeks becoming red. 

“I think I can fix it, try to speak” Francis told him. Green did so and Francis waved his wand. 

“Speak!” Francis yelled. The two sat there. 

“Did it work?” Green asked but put a hand to his throat. That wasn’t his voice. It was Francis’ voice. 

“That’s my voice!” Francis yelled, but it was Green’s own voice. 

“F-Franciiis” Green whined as the other boy started to flip through his book. 

“Speak!” Francis yelled, waving his wand. 

“Permiiiso” Francis tested. His own voice had returned to him. 

“You fixed it-“ Green said but frowned. Rolando’s voice met their ears. 

“D-Don’t worry, I can fix it!” Francis assured him. He waved his wand again. 

“Speak!” He tried. 

“Apa-“ Green said in Carlos’ voice. They tried a few more times. 

“Franciiiis” Green whined in Arnoldo’s voice. Francis shuttered, he did not like Green with Arnoldo’s voice. 

“You gotta fix this! If Arnoldo wakes up he’s gonna be so mad!” Green said. It was weird hearing Arnoldo’s voice. 

“I know, I know!” Francis yelled. He waved the wand. 

“Patrick, Speak!” He yelled. Green kept his mouth shut and swallowed. 

“Francis?” Green tested. He sighed happily, his own voice returned 

“Francis you did it-“ Green went to cheer, but Francis was fast asleep on the couch. Green shut his mouth and sat beside the waiter, smiling at the peaceful look on the waiter’s soft face. He was lucky to have a best friend like Francis. 


End file.
